


Gravity

by shiningdragonair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boy!Eren, Good Boy!Levi, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningdragonair/pseuds/shiningdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the well-behaved and innocent Levi goes to his first high school party at the end of the school year, he meets up with Eren Jaeger, the green-eyed boy with a bad reputation. Their summer is not at all what they thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> Super huge thanks to acidtowns (tumblr user komlin) for posting the prompt for this and reading over the first chapter! Not sure where this is going exactly, but that's the fun ^_^

Levi took deliberate breaths as he straightened his olive green button-down shirt with its white chest pocket. His reflection showed exactly what he was feeling– a nervous, sweating, seventeen-year-old, innocent junior who was about to go to his first party in high school. It took years for him to muster up the courage to agree to go to a party with Hanji and now that the night is finally here, it took all his strength not to bail on them.

 

“Yo, Levi! Come on!” Hanji impatiently yelled from the living room. Levi switched the light off and met up with his best friend who was pacing the room. “ ‘Sbout time – of course. Neat and clean Levi,” she giggled. “Just like the good boy you are.”

 

“Shut up,” Levi muttered. “It’s at Erwin’s, right?”

 

“Mhm,” she scurried to the door as she wrapped her hair into a messy bun. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Just leaving my parents a note for when they’re home. Gotta make sure they know where I am.”

 

“Christ, Levi, let’s _go_! I need to get some booze in me. The school year’s over and I need to forget the finals…and the homework…and the projects…”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and pushed her out the door. “I’m doing this for you. I just want a peaceful, relaxing summer. You’re the crazy one.”

 

Hanji flashed a toothy grin and said, “Maybe this summer’ll change you. Make ya take a risk.”

 

“I _highly_ doubt that.”

 

***

 

Eren leaned back in the driver’s seat of his car and gunned it down the highway. He tossed his snapback into the back seat at the suggestion of the strong wind blowing through the car. The highway tousled his chestnut hair. His sister Mikasa sat in the back and best friend Armin was in the passenger’s seat.

 

“This party’s gonna suck _ass_ ,” Armin whined. “Why’re we going again?”

 

“ ‘Cause I’m s’posed to meet with Kirschtein’s friend. He’s hookin’ me up with a supply.”

 

“Eren, I told you over and over not to get mixed up with that shit,” Mikasa groaned. “What the fuck’re you thinking?”

 

“I need extra cash and it’s easy, okay?” he snapped. “Besides, this Smith kid is rich as fuck and there’s gonna be some good shit there to drink. Just _try_ and enjoy yourselves for once.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Armin shot.

 

“Just relax and wind down.”

 

“Good. Thought you were gonna say we didn’t have fun,” Mikasa added. “Remember that time we almost got caught fuckin’ up that bitch Leonhart’s precious little Fiat?”

 

Armin cackled in the front seat. “Then she tried to chase Eren down and beat the shit out of him, but you clocked her right in the gut.”

 

“Stupid ass didn’t see it coming,” Mikasa recalled.

 

“That’s the last time she makes fun of anyone in class,” Eren remarked, nudging Armin.

 

Eren veered off the highway onto a residential road with opulent houses on large plots of property. “Damn rich people. Maybe we can swipe something to sell on Ebay.”

 

***

 

Midnight rolled around and the party was in full swing. Levi stood in the corner of the room observing about thirty people drinking, dancing, and eating each other’s faces. He sipped his Pepsi in a red Solo cup and bobbed his head to the thumping bass of some EDM song. He hadn’t seen Hanji since she flounced away up the stairs with one of the guys in their history class.

 

“I just wanna go home,” Levi breathed to himself. He knew what would happen if they got caught here and he wasn’t in any emotional state to deal with that.

 

“How you holdin’ up!?” Erwin “said” to Levi over the music.

 

“I’m good,” he lied. “Great party.”

 

“I’m glad you finally came! Listen, I’d love to stay and chat, but I have to make sure nothing gets destroyed. See you later!”

 

Erwin was gone just as quickly as he appeared. “Yeah,” Levi sighed.

 

He pulled out his phone and started to text Hanji when a shadow appeared over him. He looked up and found himself staring into piercing emerald eyes.

 

“What do you want, Jaeger?” Levi groaned. He was familiar with Eren and company’s activities, as he tended to be on the receiving end of some.

 

“Nothing,” Eren sang, he voice dripping with sarcasm, “just wanted to be sure my eyes didn’t deceive me.”

 

“Why?” Levi deadpanned. His nose twitched at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

 

“The famously well-behaved and critically acclaimed Levi at a _house party?_ ”

 

Levi rolled his eyes and attempted to push past his classmate.

 

“Whatcha drinkin’?” Eren growled, snatching Levi’s cup. He took a swig. “Really? Just soda?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I’ve gotta drive home. Lay off.” Levi glanced over and saw Armin and Mikasa in the corner, observing. “I-I’m gonna go – ”

 

“Not till you have summa this,” Eren snickered as he shoved his cup into Levi’s hands. “Come on, I _dare_ you.”

 

“What’re we, five?” Levi quipped.

 

“Fine, I guess you really are a little goody-two-shoes.” Eren reached for his cup, but Levi firmly gripped it. Eren cocked his brow and looked at the drink.

 

“Well?” he goaded Levi.

 

Levi swallowed hard and took a huge gulp of the drink. The vodka burned as it went down his throat, causing him to start coughing. Eren roared in laughter.

 

“Holy shit, you really did it!”

 

Levi shoved the drink back into Eren’s hands and pushed his way around him. “Whatever.”

 

“Little Levi finally drank!” he announced to the crowd who let out a collective “aw.” He turned bright red.

 

“Shut up…Stop embarrassing me…”

 

Eren ignored him. “Little Levi’s finally growing up!”

 

“Stop it!” Levi bellowed. He lurched forward and shoved Eren into the wall. The crowd gasped and fell silent. The current song faded and for a brief moment there was nothing but dead silence in the room. Levi’s heart was pounding and he was panicking. _Oh shit, what did I just do?_ he thought.

 

Eren started to chuckle to himself and calmly walked back over to Levi.

 

“You’ve got some fucking balls to do that. Impressive.”

 

As Levi turned to run out of the house, Eren grabbed his arm and brought him within inches of his face. Levi’s breathing quickened.

 

“Relax…” Eren hissed as he leaned in, parting his lips. He pressed his against Levi’s as the entire crowd watched on in awe. Levi tasted the same vodka on Eren’s lips, but without the burning. He relaxed and kissed Eren back. The entire room cheered them on in a drunken frenzy to keep going as Eren and Levi battled for dominance. Levi sunk into the sweet tanginess of Eren’s mouth, laced with alcohol. They parted as a new song began, shaking the floor with its bass.

 

Levi was a deep shade of pink when Eren opened his eyes. “Now you did two new things tonight. Looks like I’m opening up new worlds for you,” he teased.

 

“Uh, I, um, I-I’ve gotta go,” Levi stammered, tripping over himself. He turned and bolted out the front door into the warm June evening. He took a deep breath and licked his lips. _I-It tastes good._ He looked at his phone with no sign of Hanji. He threw his hands in his pockets and walked back into the house.

 

Eren walked over to Levi the moment he saw him come back inside.

 

“Well, well, well.”

 

“C-Can you, um, make me whatever you’re drinking?”

 

Eren smirked and threw his arm around Levi. “We’re gonna have a good summer.”

 

***

 

Levi woke up to his phone’s incessant vibrating.

 

 _Buzz_.

 

He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

 

 

His head was pounding.

 

 _Buzz_.

 

He pushed himself up and opened his eyes. _How’d I get home?_ The light brought on a searing pain across his forehead. “Shit,” he panted. “It’s like Voldemort’s around the corner.”

 

He heard an unfamiliar chuckle from the floor. “How’s the hangover, nerd?”

 

“Ja-Jaeger _?_ ” he stammered. “Wh-What’re you – I, um, how – ?”

 

“You got fucked _up_! No way you were drivin’ back here,” Eren explained, stretching out on the floor. “That’s probably your four-eyed friend blowing up your phone.” He rose to his feet, adjusting his wrinkled t-shirt and jeans. “I gotta piss. Where’s your bathroom?”

 

“U-Uh, down the hall to the left.” Levi looked at the clock on his bedside table. _12:27pm_.

 

Eren opened the door and found a note on the floor. “What’s this?”

 

“It’s probably from my parents. They usually go out on Sundays.”

 

Eren opened up the small piece of paper and read the message. “Pumpkin, your father and I went out with the neighbors for the day. Didn’t want to wake you and your friend. Leftovers are in the fridge. Love you! Mommy.” Eren looked at a bright red Levi. “ _Pumpkin?_ ”

 

“Shut up and pee. Then you should go.”

 

“Testy, testy,” Eren teased, sauntering out of the bedroom.

 

Levi rolled his eyes and fell back into his pillow. He reached for his phone and read the messages from Hanji.

 

Hanji [12:07pm]: YOO

Hanji [12:11pm]: DID YOU?

Hanji [12:12pm]: YOU MADE OUT WITH THAT PUNK JAEGER?

 

He remembered the impromptu kiss that they shared in the middle of the party. The lingering vodka, the sweetness of his lips…

 

Levi [12:29pm]: Come over later

 

Levi shot out of the bed at the sound of shattering glass. He burst into the living room to find Eren standing over a scattered mess of broken porcelain.

 

“Uh, I can pay for that.”

 

“You idiot, no you can’t. Just go,” Levi bent over and began picking up the shards.

 

“C’mere,” Eren sighed, swatting the pieces out of Levi’s hand. He took him by his arm and guided him to the couch. “Lay down and stay put. You’ve obviously never dealt with this before.”

 

“I don’t _do_ parties. What the fuck was I thinking?”

 

“I don’t _kiss_ dudes. What the fuck was _I_ thinking?” Eren retorted, attempting to sweep up the mess.

 

“W-Why did you?”

 

“I was drunk. It was impulsive. Y’know.”

 

“Impulsive…I’m not a very _impulsive_ person.”

 

“You were last night. You downed anything you could get your hands on.” Eren collected the pile and tossed it in the trash. He strolled over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Cracking it open, he handed it to Levi. “Here. Drink.”

 

Levi chugged the water and felt it instantly soothe his dry throat. “Why’re you helping me in the first place?”

 

“Just because I have arrest records doesn’t mean I’m a _complete_ douchebag. You woulda gotten yourself killed. Don’t need that shit on my conscience.”

 

“But you’ll keep assault, robbery, and vandalism. Okay.”

 

Eren sat on the edge of the sofa at Levi’s hip and rubbed his face.

 

“Th-Thanks,” Levi stuttered.

 

“Yeah, don’t sweat it. But don’t count on it happening again.”

 

“Figured.”

 

Silence fell over them. Car doors shutting and locking peppered the silence. Church bells rang across the street.

 

“That wasn’t your first kiss, right?” Eren asked, slyly.

 

“Wha – No!” Levi quickly snapped, turning bright pink.

 

“Oh my fucking god, it was! Holy shit, _I_ was your first kiss? A _guy_ was your first kiss!?”

 

“Shut up. It’s not like I want it to happen again,” Levi droned, glancing away.

 

“Yeah,” Eren agreed, rubbing his hands on his thighs. “Me neither.” He stood up and checked his phone. “Hey listen, I gotta take care of some stuff.” He moved to the door and just before he shut it, he added, “Text me later?”

 

“Uh, o-okay,” Levi said, surprised.

 

“Bye, _pumpkin_ ,” Eren teased, shutting the door behind him.

 

Levi rolled his eyes and let out a groan into a pillow.

 

He reached for his phone.

 

Levi [12:52pm]: Starbucks at 2

Hanji [12:53pm]: You payin?

Levi [12:54pm]: Sure

 

***

 

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa sat under a bridge in the park. On the wall was a tag that Eren spray painted back in seventh grade. It was a picture of two wings crossed with the word “Freedom” underneath.

 

“Dude, you fucking kissed that Levi kid!” Armin said between coughs, passing the joint to his friend.

 

“So? It’s not like it meant anything.” He took a drag and held his breath, letting the smoke settle in to his head.

 

“People’re gonna talk,” Mikasa added, snatching the blunt from her brother.

 

Eren blew the smoke in her face. “What of it? I just wanted to freak the kid out. And it totally worked.”

 

“But you went _home_ with him,” Armin reminded him.

 

“I was making sure he was okay. He’s a noob to everything there. Figure someone had to keep him alive.”

 

“And you thought that someone was you?”

 

 

Eren shrugged. “Who else would’ve?”

 

“Good point,” Armin admitted. “But, you know I got a text from Mina asking about it.”

 

“And?”

 

“I told her that nothing happened. That you were just looking out.”

 

“Nice.” He turned to Mikasa. “Quit Bogarting that. I got the shit, so I finish it off. Kirschtein’s guy’s good.”

 

“So you’re selling now?”

 

“Pretty much. Just waiting for a message from his guy for where to pick up the supply.”

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Bodt. Marco Bodt.”

 

“ _Bodt?_ He’s still _alive?_ ” Mikasa gaped.

 

Marco Bodt was in the same grade as the three, but a street fight a few years ago had him taking a bat to his right eye, shattering his skull. No one had seen him since and assumed that he died given the severity of his injuries.

 

“He was at the party,” Eren added. “Got a killer eye patch. Totally bad ass.”

 

“Fuck, good for him,” Armin added.

 

“Alright, let’s get outta here. It reeks of weed,” Mikasa suggested, rising to her feet. Eren did the same and took out his phone. He flipped into his contacts and saw Levi’s. He opened up a new message. Staring at the blank conversation, typed in “Coffee later?” He stared at the send button before deleting the text. He locked his phone and threw it back in his pocket.

 

“Let’s go. Don’t need Officer Pixis on my ass again.”

 

***

Levi finished getting dressed to meet up with Hanji at Starbucks and took a look at his phone. _I wonder if I took any pictures._ He slid to unlock and opened his photo album. There was only one picture from the night before. It was of him and Eren outside of Erwin’s house. Eren had his arm around Levi and they were both grinning from ear to ear. _I don’t even remember taking this._ He selected more options and opened it in a text. He selected Eren’s contact and stared at the send button. He sighed and canceled the message before sliding it into the back pocket of his shorts and left the house.


	2. The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds himself having to meet up with Eren again, this time on Eren's terms.

“So wait, wait, wait,” Hanji said, leaning up against the counter waiting for her drink. She took off her glasses and wiped them clean on her tank top. “You’re telling me that Jaeger kissed _you_? In the middle of the room, with everyone watching?”

 

“Will you keep it down?” Levi hissed at her. He handed the cashier his debit card and waited for his receipt. “Thanks.”

 

“Levi, right?” she asked, sweetly.

 

“Oh god, I come here too much, huh?”

 

She giggled and scribbled his name on the cup. “It’ll be up in a couple minutes.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

He joined Hanji. “Listen. It happened once. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hanji persisted. “I mean, you went _home_ with him.”

 

“He drove me. Because I was too drunk. It was kinda considerate actually.” Levi felt his face warm up.

 

“You’re blushing. You _like_ him.”

 

“Fuck you,” he whispered, moving to a table in the corner. "We have nothing in common and we're completely different people." He tossed his phone screen-side down on the table and placed his forehead in his hands. He sighed loudly as the only other person in the café got up and left. Hanji came over to the table with the drinks and plopped down opposite Levi.

 

"Sounds like you  _want_ it to work," she muttered.

 

"Huh?"

 

“Nothing. What’d your parents say when he came home with you – ooh! Hot.”

 

“They must’ve been asleep when I got in.”

 

“You don’t remember getting home?”

 

“Nope. Last thing I remember is…fuck, I don’t even know. All I can remember is that he kissed me and I went back inside and he had his arm around me and then I was waking up this morning."

 

 _Buzz._  

 

“I betcha that’s him,” she teased, snatching the phone before he could get a hold of it.

 

“Hanji – ” he leaned over to reach for it.

  

“It _is_ him!” Hanji squealed. “Levi has a _boyfriend_!”

 

“I swear to god, Hanji, I’m going to kill you.” He ripped the phone from her hands. “He’s not my boyfriend. We’re not even friends. We just had a good time at Erwin’s and he helped me get home. So, can it.”

 

“Jeez, I was just playing around. Cute contact name by the way.”

 

“Whatever,” Levi grumbled, unlocking his phone.

 

Jaegermeister [2:18pm]: yooo what’s good, pumpkin?

Levi [2:21pm]: Shut up =_=

Levi [2:21pm]: Why’re you Jaegermeister in my phone anyway?

Jaegermeister [2:22pm]: bc you kept going back for more of it

Jaegermeister [2:22pm]: so it’s fitting

Jaegermeister [2:22pm]: you’re gonna keep coming back for more of me, too

 

Levi turned bright red and Hanji almost choked on her coffee.

 

Levi [2:23pm]: We said that wasn’t happening again and I meant it.

Jaegermeister [2:23pm]: sure

Jaegermeister [2:24pm]: you say that now

Levi [2:24pm]: What do you want anyway?

Jaegermeister [2:26pm]: i left my chain at your place and i need it back. it has a brass key on the end of it

 

Levi remembered seeing it on the floor where Eren had been sleeping. He rolled his eyes.

 

Levi [2:27pm]: Ugh fine

Levi [2:27pm]: Come pick it up later

Jaegermeister [2:28pm]: nooo you’re bringing it to me

Levi [2:28pm]: Why?

Jaegermeister [2:29pm]: bc i have something for you

Jaegermeister [2:29pm]: meet me in the park by the jungle gym at like 7

Jaegermeister [2:30pm]: see ya later pumpkin

 

“What’s all that about?” Hanji asked, polishing off her drink.

 

“I have to meet Jaeger in the park later. He left his necklace at my place.”

 

“YOU HAVE A DATE?!”

 

Levi stood up calmly and spoke deliberately. “No, Hanji, I _don’t_ have a date. I’m just giving back his chain.”

 

“Then why’re you smiling?”

 

Levi gave her the finger and walked outside.

 

***

 

“Yo, Eren, what’re we doing tonight?” Armin wondered, flipping channels on the TV. It was 6:45 and there was nothing but the news on. Empty boxes of cigarettes littered the floor with twice as many empty dime-bags.

 

“You guys do what you want. I have shit to take care of.”

 

“Picking up your supply?”

 

“Yeah,” he lied.

 

“No, you’re not,” Mikasa interjected. “I saw you hide it upstairs. Where’re you going?”

 

“I left my chain at the party. I’m going to get it back, Christ,” he said, clipping his keys to his belt. He pulled a skullcap over the back of his head. “I’ll be back later.”

 

“Hold it,” Mikasa ordered, blocking the door. “You’ve been acting weird all day.”

 

“Must’ve been Kirschtein’s weed.”

 

“No, it’s not that.”

 

“Yeah,” Armin added. “You haven’t been yourself. When I asked you if you wanted to blaze again, you holed up in your room.”

 

“I was organizing my closet.”

 

“Organizing your closet,” Mikasa deadpanned.

 

“What? I was,” Eren admitted, straightening his dark green t-shirt in a mirror.

 

“Where’d you leave your chain?” Armin pressed.

 

“At the party.”

 

“So you’re going back to Smith’s? Now?”

 

“No, I’m picking it up from somebody else.”

 

“Would that somebody be that Levi kid?”

 

Eren stopped what he was doing and turned around. “Yeah, so?”

 

“You left it at his house, didn’t you?” Armin deduced.

 

“I spent the night and left it there. So what?”

 

“You never take your chain off.”

 

“Bye, guys. Don’t wait up.” Eren slammed the door shut behind him.

 

***

 

Levi apprehensively inched his way into the park. The town’s park was fairly large, but there was only one jungle gym. He fiddled with the key dangling from a thin chain.

 

“This looks old,” he muttered to himself. “Can’t possibly open anything.”

 

He put it around his neck and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Nothing from Eren. _He better show. And nothing stupid._ He sat on the swings and swayed back and forth. Alone. _Like usual_. He was used to being alone. Always doing the right thing didn’t keep friends very interested. Except Hanji, but she was different. They had met in the fourth grade when the very boy he was about to meet with was picking on him in the playground. She pushed him off and helped him up to his feet. She had messy brown hair and broken glasses with hands dirty from playing in the dirt. Levi remembered hesitantly reaching for her hand as well as the first thing she said to him: “You’re short for a fourth grader.”

 

“Idiot.”

 

Now, over seven years later, they were the perfect pair with her messy ingenuity balancing out his neat, clean intellect.

 

Levi watched families walking along the edge of a lake across the field. A couple sat cuddled on a bench. The fireflies started coming out and still no sign of Eren. He looked at his phone. _7:32pm._

 

“Five more minutes or I’m – _holy SHIT!_ ” he bellowed.

 

He felt two large hands squeeze his ribcage from behind him. Eren cackled to the sky as Levi collapsed to the ground, recovering from the shock.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” he managed to choke out between gasps.

 

Eren leaned nonchalantly against the bars of the swings. He flashed a smile. “I believe you have something of mine?” He pointed to Levi’s neck. Levi stood motionless.

 

“What?” Eren shot.

 

“N-Nothing.” Levi took off the chain and offered it to Eren. “Here.”

 

Eren snaked around the post and stood face-to-face with Levi. He locked eyes with him and wrapped his hand around Levi’s, both of their hands gripping the chain.

 

“U-Uh,” Levi stuttered. “Wh-What’re you doing?”

 

“Come with me,” he whispered. Eren turned and walked through the jungle gym, keeping a tight grip on Levi’s hand.

 

“Wh-Where are we going – ?”

 

“Shut up and come _on_.”

 

Eren led the way as Levi struggled to keep up. He noticed Eren was nervous. His hand was sweating. The key dangled from between their hands, bouncing up and down with each step. _This thing’ll slip out of our grip if his hands get any sweatier._ Eren dragged Levi up the grassy hill behind the playground and swung him to the earth.

 

“Ow! What the hell, Jaeger?”

 

Eren reached behind the tree and pulled out a paper Burger King bag.

 

“Um,” he glanced away and his olive skin turned light pink. “Y-You like cheeseburgers?”

 

“Uh, sure.”

 

Eren opened up the bag and handed Levi a Whopper with cheese.

 

“Here.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Levi timidly opened up the burger and took a bite. Eren sat next to him and began to chow down on his. They sat in an awkward silence, punctuated by crunching lettuce and gulping.

 

“I’m not gonna do anything to you, y’know.”

 

“Sure,” Levi sarcastically muttered.

 

“What? Don’t believe me? Is my food gesture not enough?”

 

“Jaeger, years of you making fun of me isn’t gonna be undone by fast food.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes. “I was only playing around.”

 

“Yeah.” He took another chunk out of his burger.

 

“I’m sorry,” he sighed.

 

Levi swallowed and glanced over. “Y-You are?”

 

“Yeah,” he conceded.

 

Silence came again. Cicadas could be heard in the distance. Levi picked up the key resting between them.

 

“Did you leave this in my room on purpose?”

 

Eren silently continued eating.

 

“Jaeger.”

 

He wiped ketchup from his lip.

 

“ _Eren._ ”

 

Eren’s lips curled into a sheepish smile. “I like the way you say my name.”

 

“Okay, that’s it.” Levi got up. “Where the hell is this coming from? Y-You make fun of me and bully me throughout middle school and high school and now you’re-you’re _flirting_ with me? What the fuck do you want from me?” He began walking down the hill. “I-I should’ve never gone to that party last night. I just, I can’t. Here,” he tossed the key to Eren who was getting to his feet.

 

“L-Levi, wait!”

 

“No.”

 

Eren jogged down the hill and caught up with Levi easily. He took his arm and spun him around. He was red and his eyes were welling up. Levi quickly wiped them and tried to maintain his composure.

 

“I know it’s out of nowhere,” Eren explained. “It’s just, something about last night…I haven’t stopped looking at this picture – ”

 

“What picture?”

 

Eren took out his phone and flipped through his photo album.

 

“This.” He showed Levi. It was a picture of the two of them laying on the same hill the just climbed down. 

 

“We were here last night?”

 

“Yeah. It was like three in the morning and you insisted on going to the park before we got to your place.”

 

Levi turned a deeper shade of red. “This is why I don’t get drunk.”

 

“We started talking and you told me a lot of stuff and-and I just – ”

 

“What did I say?”

 

“It’s fuzzy. I wasn’t 100% sober either. It was something about pressure and it came from everyone and everywhere and how you’re the only one looking out for you and you don’t want to risk any future you have. And I can see why.”

 

“You can?” Levi asked meekly.

 

“Yeah,” Eren said, his expression softening. “You’re smart as hell. I’m sure you’ll have colleges fighting over you. And you always mean the best. Here, take this.” He put the key around Levi’s neck and tucked it into his shirt.

 

“But you wanted this back – ”

 

“Keep it for now. You can give it back to me later. Last night, I realized that I was fucking with you because I was jealous. And now, I – ”

 

“Oi! Jaeger!” Jean Kirschtein called out across the field. Levi turned around and saw him walking toward them with Marco.

 

“Y-You were here for them…”

 

“Levi, no, I can explain – ”

 

“Too late,” he took the key off his neck and threw it at Eren. “Stay the fuck away from me, Jaeger.” He wheeled around and tore out of the park.

 

“ _Shit!_ ” Eren hissed to himself.

 

***

 

It was well past sunset when Levi finally arrived home. _I should’ve driven._ He looked at his house from the sidewalk and saw his parents pacing and stressed. He could hear the muffled shouting from the street. He looked at his phone, half expecting a text from Eren. _Nothing, of course._ _I can’t believe I almost got caught in the middle of whatever those thugs were doing._ A car drove down the street with its headlights on. Levi noticed something dangling out of the mailbox catch the blue light. _What the…?_ He opened the tin box and saw Eren’s key and chain. There was a note. Levi unfolded the crinkled up notebook paper.

 

“Levi – 

‘Something always brings me back to you.’

\- Eren”

 

 

Levi found himself smiling. He folded up the note and put it into his back pocket. Without a second thought, he picked up the key and put it around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. Like a Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren haven't seen each other in two weeks and something has to be done about it.

Armin and Mikasa dangled upside-down from the monkey bars on the jungle gym where Eren and Levi had been almost two weeks ago. Eren sat on the same swing as Levi and looked at the crescent moon hanging overhead. He swayed back and forth.

 

“How’s your _lover?_ ” Mikasa teased.

 

Eren remained silent.

 

“Ereeeen.”

 

“Shut up,” he spat. “For your _fucking_ information, I haven’t had a decent conversation with him in weeks.” He stopped swinging. “And he’s not my lover.”

 

“He’s such a fucking loser," Armin sneered, leaping to the ground. "Like, I wanna just shake him and tell him to live a little.” 

 

“ _Shut. Up._ ”

 

“Well, he is. Friggin’ goody-two-shoes thinks he’s better than everyone.”

 

“He’s not like that.”

 

“Whatever. But, as your friend, I’m obliged to take interest. What’re you going to do?”

 

Eren shot him a dirty look. “I don’t know what else I _can_ do. I gave him my key, I thought that’d be enough.”

 

“Really? You think giving him a key is enough?” Mikasa added, pulling her body up and down, showing off her powerful core.

 

“How the hell’re you that strong?” Armin gaped.

 

“Practice.” She jumped to the woodchip ground. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Eren, you really like him, right?”

 

He sighed. “Yeah. I don't know where this came from.” He rubbed his eyes. “Something happened at that party and I just…I can’t get him out of my head.” He stood up and shoved his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. He felt the two dime-bags filled with weed. He scanned the park for his expected customers and saw no sign of them.

 

“Listen,” Mikasa said. “I’m no expert on romance, but if you want him to take you seriously, you’re gonna have to prove it. Take him out. And not like you did with Kirschtein.”

 

“What was _wrong_ with that?” he whined exasperatedly.

 

“You took him to _McDonald’s_. As a date.”

 

“So? I wanted nuggets!”

 

“No wonder you two didn’t work out.”

 

“Whatever,” Eren shrugged. “It was freshman year. We were being stupid.”

 

“At least he hooked you up with Marco, huh?” Armin interjected.

 

“I guess. Took us long enough to be friends again.”

 

“If you can call it that. You still have that scar from the fight?”

 

Eren lifted up his shirt and flashed a white slice of skin on his tan torso, just below his chest. “Lesson learned – don’t break up with someone when they’re drunk. Can we get back to the _real_ issue?”

 

Mikasa stood face-to-face with her brother. “If you want this kid to like you the way you like him, you gotta get _creative._ The chain was a start. Do something more.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I dunno. But look,” she nodded at two figures emerging from the trees behind him. “Your customers.”

 

“Yo,” the first boy whispered. “You the guy they call The Titan?” He had a hood pulled over his head. His friend stood behind him, frantically scanning the park for signs of the cops.

 

Eren approached them and said, “Yeah. Two right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“20.”

 

“Here,” the boy slipped him the money and Eren deftly handed over the drugs.

 

“Alright, get lost. Enjoy.”

 

The two scurried away and quickly disappeared into the night.

 

“Really?” Mikasa asked in disbelief. “The _Titan?_ ”

 

Armin cackled into the air. “You-You’ve gotta be _kidding_ me! That’s fucking _hysterical_.”

 

“You guys suck,” Eren frowned storming off.

 

“Hey, calm down!” Mikasa called.

 

“Yeah, we were just playing, your Titan-ness!” 

 

***

 

The next morning, Levi contemplated his choices in the cereal aisle of the supermarket. After realizing there was nothing of merit in the cupboards for breakfast, he took matters into his own hands. He glanced from one box to another and to another. _I only have enough to buy one…_ He felt his phone ring in his pocket. Without looking he answered and said, “Quick, Lucky Charms, Apple Jacks, or Cinnamon Toast Crunch?”

 

“Levi?” Eren’s voice replied.

 

“J-Jaeger?!” Levi stammered. “I-I thought – I mean, I don’t – um – ”

 

“Didn’t expect me to call, huh?”

 

“N-No…I-I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you in awhile, it’s just I’ve – ”

 

“ ‘Sokay.You wearing the key?”

 

Levi pulled the chain out from under his t-shirt and rolled the key around in his fingers. “Yeah, I-I haven’t taken it off.”

 

“Good.” He heard Eren clear his throat. “L-Listen. Do you think I could – I mean – do you think _we_ could see each other again? Without interruptions?”

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

“Ah – I mean, it’s not really a date, more like doing, um, doing an activity together?”

 

“Doing an activity together? Are you quoting _Avatar_ – ”

 

“ – _the Last Airbender_ , yeah, guilty pleasure.”

 

“ ‘Guilty pleasure’ implies that it’s not a good show. Like the Kardashians.”

 

“Excuse me, but I can relate deep down with Kim’s struggles.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“I can be _your_ idiot.”

 

Levi turned pink. “Shut up.”

 

Eren took a deep breath on the other end of the line. “Well? I’ll pick you up? Tonight? Around 8? Like a real gentleman?”

 

“You don’t really fit the mold of a gentleman, Jaeger.”

 

“Levi,” his stomach flipped at the sound of Eren’s voice saying his name, “nothing about the past two weeks has fit any mold.”

 

“For a second there you sounded serious.”

 

“I am.”

 

Levi paused and looked back to the shelves of cereal. “Well?”

 

“Well, what?” Eren replied, confused.

 

“Lucky Charms, Apple Jacks, or Cinnamon Toast Crunch?”

 

He heard Eren chuckle softly on the other end. “Lucky Charms.”

 

“Good choice,” Levi said grabbing a box. “And 8pm. Not a minute later or I won’t leave the house.”

 

“O-Okay,” Eren stuttered, taken aback by Levi’s control. He cleared his throat again. “See you later… _pumpkin_.” Levi heard the line go dead and he put the phone back into his pocket and strolled down the aisle. He stopped dead in his tracks, realizing what had just transpired.

 

“Oh. Shit.”

 

He ripped his phone out of his pocket and dialed Hanji.

 

“ ‘Ello, mate!”

 

“HANJI. _NOW_ I HAVE A DATE. WHAT DO I DO.”

 

“THE DAY’S FINALLY COME! I’M ON MY WAY, FRIEND!”

 

***

 

Eren paced the house frantically. “What was I thinking? I don’t know where we’re going or what to do or say or – fuck, what’m I gonna wear?”

 

“Dude, relax,” Armin insisted, resting his copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ on his chest. “You’re gonna give yourself an ulcer. He agreed to go out with you. You got him there. Little loser must like you at least a little.” He reached over to an ashtray. “Wanna toke?”

 

“Nah, I’ll bug out.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I guess you’re right. Yeah, yeah. You’re right. It’ll be fine.” He walked up the stairs. “I’m gonna figure out what I’m wearing. I’ll be down later.” Eren traipsed up the stairs. After a moment, he backed down the steps. “Who’s the _actual_ loser reading _To Kill a Mockingbird?_ You’re really doing the summer reading?”

 

“I read this months ago. I just like it.”

 

“Nerd.” He disappeared upstairs and shut his door.

 

Mikasa poked her head in from the kitchen. “He turn down again?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“He must _really_ like this one.”

 

“Yup,” Armin uttered, returning to his book and sharply flipping the pages. Mikasa strolled into the living room and sat at Armin’s feet.

 

“You know – ”

 

“Don’t say it,” Armin said, cutting her off.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re gonna tell me that I should be _supportive_ and _encourage_ him,” he snarled.

 

“Why’re you so against him dating?”

 

“How’re you _okay_ with it?” he hissed, slamming his book shut. “We have too much on the line. What if he turns us in? I’ve managed to keep my record pretty clean and I have colleges I wanna get into. This fucking little shit comes in and – whatever.” He threw his head back and returned to his book. “Just, whatever.”

 

“It’s not whatever,” Mikasa explained. “The kid’s a goodie-goodie, but he wouldn’t rat us out. He doesn’t know enough.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Mikasa hesitated. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

 

They heard crashing and banging upstairs. “ _God fucking dammit!_ ” Eren bellowed before heaving an enormous sigh. Armin and Mikasa went to see what the commotion was. Flinging Eren’s door open, they found his entire closet emptied onto the floor and strewn all over the bed. He was sitting on the floor, cross-legged with his face buried in his hands. “I forgot how outfits work.”

 

***

 

“Hanji, will you relax? It took us the entire day to decide and I’m not changing again,” Levi said, pushing his foot into his still-tied, black chucks. He scanned himself in the mirror and straightened his white button down shirt. He left his black vest opened and adjusted it so it sat on his shoulders just right. He turned around to make sure there were no stains on his jeans. He peeked at his phone. _7:54pm_.

 

“He’s gonna be here any minute.” He started hyperventilating. “I can’t do this, I-I’ve gotta cancel. There’s no way I can – ”

 

“You're telling me to relax? You're not canceling.”

 

“Why not?” he whined.

 

“Because you’re finally doing something different. And this is _way_ too interesting to pass up. Besides,” she put her hand on his shoulder, “you really like him.”

 

Levi looked away and held back a smile. “No.”

 

“You’re a bad liar.”

 

_Buzz._

  

Levi’s stomach flipped again. He reached for his phone and read the message.

 

Jaegermeister [7:56pm]: psst

 

Levi paced his room, wiping his sweating hands on his pants.

 

“What’re you waiting for?” Hanji pressed. “Go!”

 

“O-Okay, okay. I’ll text y – ”

 

“No you won’t. I’ll be here when you get back. Now, _go._ ” She pushed him out of his room and shoved him to the front door.

 

“But, my parents – ”

 

“ _Go._ ” She swung the door open and pushed Levi out.

 

“Christ,” he whispered to himself as the door slammed shut behind him. “Where’s – ?”

 

He looked up and saw Eren leaning against his car. He watched him run his hand through his chestnut hair catching the evening breeze. He was wearing a tight, black button down shirt un-tucked with a gray knit tie. His jeans had no rips or tears and he was wearing black Vans. Levi approached him.

 

“Y-You, um, you look great.”

 

Eren scratched the back of his head. “Heh, you’re not too bad yourself. Oh,” he pulled his other hand out from behind his back, “for you.” He handed Levi a single white rose. Levi’s face flushed red.

 

“Ah – um, th-thanks, you didn’t have to.”

 

“I-I know, but I just wanted to make you feel special…”

 

“Well, you’re doing a pretty good job.”

 

Levi hesitated before leaning forward and planting a sheepish kiss on Eren’s cheek. Eren turned a light pink.

 

“O-Oh, um, heh, we-we should get going, huh?”

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

Eren turned and opened the passenger’s side door.

 

“After you.”

 

“So gentlemanly,” Levi teased.

 

“Shut up.” Eren shut the door and walked over to the driver’s side door. He plopped into his seat and looked over to his date. “You’re really cute.”

 

Levi looked down at his restless hands. “No, I-I’m not.”

 

Eren reached over and took Levi’s left hand in his. He laced his fingers in between Levi’s and gripped it tight. Eren’s hand was bigger than his and his skin was rough, but his touch was uncharacteristically gentle. Levi squeezed his hand back.

 

“Yeah, you are. A-And, thanks for coming out with me,” Eren admitted.

 

“Keep holding my hand while you drive?”

 

Eren chuckled. “Okay, pumpkin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 
> 
> Thanks for all the love, guys :) But now, there's a date for Eren and Levi to go on :3


	4. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night for Eren and Levi!

“A-Are you sure you want to eat here?” Eren stuttered, shutting his car door.

 

“Hell yeah. If you come to Trost, you have to eat at Rose Sushi.”

 

“Uh, okay,” Eren agreed, apprehensively walking into the restaurant behind Levi.

 

Levi stopped before the second door and turned around. “If you don’t wanna eat here, we don’t have to. I just don’t get to come here often…”

 

“No, no! Let’s eat here! I-I just, uhm, I’ve never had sushi before.”

 

Levi quickly pecked Eren on the cheek. “Looks like I’m opening up new worlds for you, huh?”

 

Eren blushed hearing his comment from the night of the party echoed back at him. He took Levi’s hand. “Come on,” he ushered Levi into the restaurant. Rose Sushi had a dimly lit dining room with a black marble floor that snaked up into tables with a lone candle on each. The walls were white with dark wood paneling with Japanese art hanging in frames. It smelled of miso soup and fish.

 

“How many?” the hostess chirped over the soft muzak playing.

 

Eren slid in front of Levi. “Two, please.”

 

“Right this way!”

 

The girl grabbed two menus and led them to a table by the window. She placed the menus opposite each other and offered the table to them.

 

“Thanks,” Eren muttered.

 

Levi gave a grateful smile to the hostess who returned to her stand. Eren pulled the chair out and offered it to Levi.

 

“And the gentlemanliness continues.”

 

“Of course,” Eren smiled, taking his seat. “This place is really nice.”

 

“That’s why it’s such a treat to come here. You’re in for some good food.”

 

 _Good thing I got some deals in before tonight,_ Eren thought, looking at the prices.

 

“So,” Levi said.

 

“So.”

 

“Here we are.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Silence and clinking china.

 

“Why’d we come out to Trost?” Levi asked.

 

“Because there’s someplace I want to take you after here.”

 

“O-Okay. Where?”

 

Eren smirked. “You’ll see. So what should I get?”

 

“Since you’ve never had sushi before, you can try mine. I’d recommend their ramen if you don’t want the fish.”

 

“Ooh, I like ramen.”

 

“It’s not Cup Noodles, you know.”

 

“Tsk, I know, I know.” He looked down at his napkin and place setting. “Where’re the – ” He saw Levi break his chopsticks apart.

 

“Oh, damn.”

 

***

 

Armin sat up on the couch and tossed _To Kill a Mockingbird_ on the table. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone. _8:24pm._ He unlocked it and scrolled through his texts until he came across his conversation with Jean.

 

Armin [8:26pm]: hey

Jean [8:28pm]: what up

Armin [8:29pm]: mikasa’s out. come over? i need to talk to you

Jean [8:30pm]: everything alright?

Armin [8:30pm]: eh, could be better

Jean [8:31pm]: be there in a bit

 

***

 

“Your Tropical Roll, sir,” the waiter placed a colorful plate in front of Levi. “And your Miso Chashu Ramen.” A bowl of steaming noodles found its way in front of Eren. “And, here’s your silverware set, sir,” a waiter said, placing a fork, knife, and spoon at Eren’s place.

 

“Uh, yeah, thanks.”

 

Levi stifled a giggle.

 

“What’re _you_ laughing at? Sorry I’m not as _cultured_ as you.”

 

“Can I at least show you how to use them?”

 

“Fine,” Eren grumbled. “But I’m not responsible for any messes.”

 

Levi stood up and slid his plate over to Eren. He handed over his chopsticks. “Here, this goes here,” Levi placed one along his thumb. “And you use this one to pick things up.” Eren felt Levi’s breath in his ears and it sent a chill down his back.

 

“O-Okay.”

 

“Now try to pick this piece up.”

 

Eren poked the sushi roll with the sticks. Levi nudged him. He successfully got the two chopsticks around one piece, but as he lifted it up, Eren’s firm grip on it sent it flying into the window, leaving a mess of avocado and raw fish trailing down to the floor. Levi burst out laughing.

 

“Shut up. Now you’re down a roll.”

 

“It was worth it,” Levi said, sitting back down and claiming his food. He deftly scooped up a piece, dunked it in soy sauce, and shoved it in his mouth. “Ugh, I love this so much.” He gulped. “How’s your ramen?”

 

Eren spooned broth and a mouthful of noodles into his mouth. He slurped and swallowed. “Holy shit, this is amazing.”

 

“Told you,” he jabbed. His foot tapped Eren’s calf, sending a smile onto his face. “So, I literally know nothing about you.”

 

“Okay, then.” Eren cleared his throat. “My name is Eren Jaeger and I’m seventeen years old. My birthday is on March 30. I live with my sister Mikasa and best friend Armin.”

 

“That wasn’t rehearsed or anything. What happened to your parents?”

 

“They’re…they’re not around anymore.”

 

Levi stopped eating. “Why not?”

 

“My mom died.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. It’s been a couple years.”

 

“What about your dad?”

 

“He left when I was little.”

 

“How come?”

 

“Can we not talk about this?” Eren snapped.

 

“Oh – ”

 

“I’m sorry. I just…I’d rather not right now.”

 

“Okay,” Levi whispered, finishing off another piece.

 

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Light chatter from surrounding parties began filled the room. Levi shifted uncomfortably.

 

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked.

 

“Nothing,” he lied.

 

Eren reached over and placed his hand on Levi’s. “I promise I’ll tell you some other time, okay? I just don’t want other people hearing.”

 

“O-Okay.” Levi turned his hand over and wrapped his fingers around Eren’s.

 

***

 

Jean and Armin sat next to each other on the couch in silence. Jean attempted to speak, but could barely get a sound out of his throat.

 

“I know, I didn’t believe it when he told me either,” Armin said.

 

“B-But then what’s he doing with the Levi kid?”

 

“Probably tryin’ to make you jealous.”

 

Jean shifted and heaved a sigh. “I don’t know, man. Me and Eren went out a bit in freshman year, but when it was over I thought that was it. I mean, ‘specially since I gave him that nasty scar.”

 

“Things change, Jean.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Do you have any feelings for Eren, too?”

 

“Deep down? I-I guess, but – ”

 

“But nothing. You should tell him how you feel. I’m telling you, he hasn’t stopped talking about you. He’s still really into you,” Armin lied.

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

***

 

Levi sat in the passenger’s seat of Eren’s car again as he drove through Trost’s side streets. The summer breeze blew through his hair and flowed through his undercut. The street signs became more and more unfamiliar as they wound through the neighborhood. A mass of dark green illuminated by streetlights appeared before them. Ahead, a stone archway led into darkness. Levi leaned over to Eren.

 

“What’re we doing here?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

“I better not be going home in a police car.”

 

“Relax, we’re not doing anything bad.”

 

Eren guided the car into one of the thirty-five empty spaces and shifted into park. He picked up Levi’s hand and planted a soft kiss on his knuckles. Levi’s cheeks flushed.

 

“Wh-What’s that for?”

 

“For being a great date.”

 

Levi brushed him off and got out of the car. The night air rushed through his skin and chilled his bones.

 

“It’s colder than I thought,” Levi remarked, rubbing his exposed arms.

 

“Here.” Eren reached into the back seat and pulled out his hoodie. He offered it to Levi.

 

“Th-Thanks.”

 

It was a dark, forest green with two wings crossed on the chest. Levi pulled it on and it fell to his mid-thigh.

 

“It’s huge.”

 

Eren turned and stifled a laugh. “Oh my god, it’s enormous on you.”

 

Levi took a deep breath and Eren’s scent lingering on the sweatshirt filled his lungs. He felt his stomach flip as a smile crept onto his lips.

 

“What’re you smiling at?”

 

“Nothing. So why’re we here?”

 

Eren popped the trunk and pulled out a black bag that he slung over his shoulder.

 

“What’s in the bag…?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

“I’m going to die here, aren’t I?” Levi whispered. “This is the part where you kill me and bury me in a shallow grave in a park where an innocent kid’ll find me and they’ll be scarred ‘cause they found a dead body and – ”

 

Eren slipped his hand behind Levi’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. Levi lifted a sleeve-covered hand and hung it on Eren’s arm as he felt himself relax into the delightful taste of the kiss. Eren broke it and pressed his forehead to Levi’s. “You need to fuckin’ relax,” he chuckled.

 

“Heh….Y-Yeah.” Levi cleared his throat. “S-So, where were we going?”

 

“Follow me,” Eren led the way, lacing his fingers in between Levi’s. They walked toward the archway, passing empty wooden benches and crickets chirping into the night. The moon peered through the boughs of the towering oak trees that lined the pathway.

 

“What’s in the tunnel?”

 

“Shhh…”

 

As they walked under the stone, Eren pulled a lantern out of the bag and switched it on. A dull, white light spilled onto the walls. Levi looked at the walls, mouth agape. The tunnel was adorned with painting, blues and purples flowing into reds and oranges almost seamlessly.

 

“This isn’t tagging…it’s art,” Levi marveled. “What’re we – ?” He noticed Eren opening the bag up on the ground and pulling out tubes of paint and brushes. He swept his hair out of his face and arranged the colors until he was satisfied. Levi looked at the wall next to the paints and saw a patch of white.

 

“Sit here,” Eren directed. “And stay still, okay?”

 

Levi nodded and sat down.

 

“Perfect.”

 

Eren took a brush and swept it through a dollop of paint. He began to brush across the stone, in the outline of Levi’s face. Eren’s tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated on his subject. A bead of sweat ran down Eren’s jawline and dripped from his chin as he focused on every detail – the arch of his nose, the wisps of his bangs, the texture of his undercut. Each time Eren looked back at Levi for reference, he quickly turned back to hide a smile. Levi reddened in response. The jittery cycle continued until Eren rested his brush back on a dirty towel.

 

“Done!”

 

Eren shuffled over to Levi and took his hands. Levi felt the still-wet paint on Eren’s fingers.

 

“Ew!” Levi recoiled.

 

“What? You don’t like the paint?”

 

“My hands’re getting dirty.”

 

Eren smeared his finger on Levi’s cheek. “Oops.”

 

“You jerk!” Levi noticed wet paint still on the tip of the tubes. He wiped it on his finger and smudged it on Eren’s face. “How you like that?”

 

Eren chuckled and leaned into Levi, tenderly pressing their lips together. “You can do whatever you want to me,” he breathed.

 

“Yeah?” Levi breathed back.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Levi returned Eren’s ferocity and slid his tongue into the boy’s mouth. _He tastes so good_. He felt Eren’s hands on his chest and run down to his waist. _Shit, I’m getting hard_. _Is he…?_ He ran his hand up Eren’s thigh and felt his pants grow taut.

 

“Someone’s excited,” Eren whispered, breaking their lips apart. He ran his clean hand down Levi’s face. Levi blushed and turned away, adjusting his crotch.

 

Eren laughed. “So do you like it?”

 

Levi nodded. “Y-Yeah. You’re really good.” He admired the detailed strokes and deft use of color.

 

“Thanks,” Eren shrugged. “It’s a hobby.”

 

“Could be more than a hobby.”

 

“I-I dunno,” he replied, scratching at his neck.

 

Levi stood up and pulled Eren up with him. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and kissed him again. “Thanks for tonight. Y-You’re really great.”

 

Eren smiled in the dim light and kissed him back. “You ain’t so bad yourself, pumpkin.”

 

***

 

“Well, here we are,” Eren said, pulling up to Levi’s driveway. “So, did you have a good time?”

 

Levi smiled and nodded. “Oh,” he looked down at the sweater. “You need this ba – ”

 

“Nope. You hang onto it.”

 

“R-Really?”

 

“Sure. Besides,” Eren kissed Levi’s cheek. “I like how you look in it.”

 

“Shut up,” Levi said, turning pink. “I-I’m gonna head inside. Thanks for tonight, Jaeg – Eren.”

 

Hearing his name escape Levi’s lips took Eren by surprise. “Good night, Levi.”

 

Just before closing the door behind him, Levi quickly leapt back into the car and planted a last kiss on Eren. “It’s pumpkin,” Levi smiled, before shutting the door and going inside.

 

***

 

Eren pulled up to his house and parked the car right out front. He sank into his seat and let out a satisfied sigh and smiled to himself. Sleep was far from Eren’s mind as he replayed his last kiss with Levi. A knock at the car window shook him from his daydream.

 

“Kirschtein?!”

 

“H-Hey, Jaeger. Can I talk to you for a bit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient <3 I was away for about a week or so and didn't have much time to write >.


	5. After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren runs into some trouble and turns to Levi for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there's some blood in this one >.>

“So!? How’d it – HE GAVE YOU HIS SWEATER?!” Hanji pestered Levi with a barrage of questions as he trudged to his room. “What’d you guys do? Where’d you go? Did you kiss? Did you get all freaky? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!” Levi rolled his eyes and swung the door to his room open. He flicked on the light and yanked Hanji inside before shutting the door behind her.

 

“ _Will you shut up?_ ” he hissed. “I don’t need my parents getting all nosy.” He glanced at the clock. 11:49pm. He took off the sweater and placed it by his pillow as he kicked off his shoes and sat cross-legged at the head of the bed. Hanji sprawled out on the floor. “So tell me!”

 

“We went to Rose Sushi – ”

 

“He took you all the way over to Trost?”

 

“Yeah, I mean it’s probably better. That way no one’d see us.”

 

“Okay, what next?” Hanji sat up and hugged her knees.

 

As Levi recounted the night, Hanji noticed him unconsciously fiddle with Eren’s key. His face turned a light pink and his lips curled into a dorky grin. He explained the details of their date and commented on the smallest details of Eren’s attempts at chivalry. She giggled to herself.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“You really like him, don’t you?”

 

Levi reached for the sweater and held it tight, breathing in Eren’s scent. “Yeah. I really do.”

 

“Did he ask you to be his boyfriend?”

 

The sound of the word “boyfriend” made Levi choke. “N-No, I don't want to push it though…”

 

“Fine, fine,” Hanji conceded, rising to her feet. “But you have to talk to him about it. I don’t want this guy just stringing you along. I gotta go, but text me tomorrow, ‘kay?” Levi nodded as Hanji left. He buried his head in his pillow and started giggling to himself, clutching Eren’s sweater.

 

***

 

Eren and Jean sat inside the car. The radio played late-night, obscure underground rock as they waited for each other to speak. Jean fiddled with the distressing in his jeans while Eren tapped along with the drum line in the music. The occasional car blew past and illuminated the worn interior of the car. After a few minutes, Jean spoke first.

 

“S-So.”

 

“So,” Eren repeated.

 

“So much for not kissin’ dudes, huh?”

 

Eren rolled his eyes. “I told you when we broke up that it wasn’t a serious thing. I just liked you. I didn’t wanna… _do_ stuff.”

 

“Christ, calm down,” Jean breathed. “I was just kidding.”

 

“It’s not funny. Why’re you here, anyway?” Eren snapped. Another car drove by and he could see the silhouettes of Mikasa and Armin in the living room. He started to flip through radio stations.

 

“Armin asked me. Said he wanted to talk to me.”

 

“And?” Eren deadpanned.

 

“He said you still have…feelings for me.”

 

Eren stopped scanning for stations and turned off the radio. Only the screaming crickets outside broke the silence that hung over them. “He _what_?”

 

“Look, I just need to know if it’s true.”

 

“First of all,” Eren began, “I don’t. Sorry. Second, if you _wanted_ to know, that means you have to be hoping for something. It’s bugging you. Jean, we just got over all the stupid-ass shit we did throughout high school and I have the scar to prove it. _Don’t_ fuck this up again.”

 

Jean scooted closer and placed his hand on Eren’s.

 

“Wh-What’re you doing?” Eren stuttered.

 

“I just…,” Jean whispered, “I just wanna know what you taste like…”

 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” Eren ripped his hand away and shoved Jean. His head smacked against the window. “Get out.”

 

“Ow, you fuck,” he whined, rubbing his head. He flung the door open and got out. “You’re gonna regret this, Jaeger.”

 

“Fuck you, Kirschtein.”

 

Jean gave Eren the finger as he strolled down the street into the night. Eren bolted into the house and slammed the door behind him. He made a beeline straight to Armin and grabbed him by the collar. “What the _fuck_ did you do?”

 

“What’re you talking about?” Armin snorted.

 

“Eren, let him go!” Mikasa gasped.

 

“Stay out of this, Mikasa!” Eren snarled at her. He turned back to Armin. “That shit Kirschtein was talking about. He was coming on to me and saying shit about me being into him. What did you _fucking_ tell him?”

 

Armin tore away from Eren’s grip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He snatched his book off the table and moved to the stairs. Eren swung around and yanked him back by his arm. He brought him within an inch of his face.

 

“Ever since I started hanging out with Levi, you’ve been acting like a little bitch,” he hissed. Eren softened as Armin glanced away. “What the hell is goin’ on with you?”

 

“Nothing,” he murmured.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Maybe you just don’t know me as well as you thought.” Armin ripped his arm from Eren’s grasp and ran up the stairs. Eren and Mikasa heard the door to his room slam shut.

 

_Buzz._

 

“Huh?” Eren pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

 

_Buzz. Buzz._

 

“It’s Marco.”

 

Marco [12:45am]: Hey

Marco [12:45am]: Call me

Marco [12:45am]: It’s important

 

“What is it?” Mikasa asked, flopping back down onto the couch, lighting a cigarette.

 

“He wants me to call him. Says it’s important.”

 

Mikasa sighed and let out a puff of smoke. “You better be careful,” she warned.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Eren selected the Voice Call option and held the phone up to his ear. After a few moments, Marco answered.

 

“Hey, Jaeger.”

 

“H-Hey, Marco. What’s up?” Eren stuttered. He realized that this might have something to do with his altercation with Jean earlier.

 

“Nothing,” he replied. There was a playfulness in his voice that made Eren even more cautious. “You know, you’ve been doin’ a pretty good job, Titan.”

 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” He glanced over to Mikasa who was halfway through her cigarette.

 

“Money’s pretty good right?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Here’s the thing,” Marco added. His tone became serious. “I’m standing in the park where you’re supposed to be selling and I see someone, who’s definitely _not_ you, selling. And he’s not one of mine.”

 

“B-But – ”

 

“But nothing, Jaeger. I need you out here right now.” Marco’s voice turned to a hiss. “This town is mine. You got that? I need you to make sure it stays that way.”

 

“Marco, I told you I couldn’t be out there tonight – ”

 

“Well, that was my mistake for being nice. I need you out here every night. I’ve got a new supply for you. Something better. Get over here now. _Alone_.”

 

The line went dead. Mikasa put out her cigarette. “That didn’t sound good.”

 

He pocketed his phone and walked to the door. “Don’t wait up.”

 

***

 

Eren approached the jungle gym in the park and saw Marco and Jean’s silhouettes leaning against the metal. In the distance he saw another shadow pacing the park.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Eren called out, approaching the two.

 

“See that guy?” Marco gestured to the pacing shadow. “Get rid of him.”

 

Marco’s direct command caught Eren off guard. “U-Uh, what do you mean?”

 

Jean pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and ejected the knife. Eren’s eyes widened.

 

“No way. I’ll get rid of him, but not like that. I’ve kicked the shit out of people, but I’m not killing anyone over this.” Eren began to back away from the two, but Jean quickly snatched his collar.

 

“Get…rid…of…him.” Jean shoved the knife into Eren’s hand and pushed him in the direction of his target. He heard Marco whisper in his direction. “If you show them you mean business, no one else’ll bother you.”

 

_He’s right_ , Eren thought as he walked toward the shadow with growing conviction. He reached for the key around his neck, only to meet collarbones coated in sweat from nerves and heat. _Levi._ He looked back at Marco and Jean and saw the tree that they shared cheeseburgers under. The knife was heavy in his hand. Jean gestured for Eren to keep moving while Marco adjusted his eye patch. He reached into his pocket for his phone and sent a text to Levi.

 

Eren [1:13am]: you up?

 

He returned it to his pocket and approached the kid who was selling in his territory. He had on a black hoodie and his hands were shoved its front pocket.

 

“Yo, the fuck you doin’ here,” Eren barked.

 

He turned around. “Get lost, jackass. This is my park.” He shoved Eren, the heel of his hand connecting with his chest. Eren staggered backward and let out a low growl. He clenched his fist and charged at the kid, his knuckles connecting with his jaw. He collapsed to the ground. Eren flicked open the switchblade.

 

_Buzz._

 

In the split second Eren glanced down at his pocket at his phone, the kid drew his own blade and sliced across Eren’s shin. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. The sole of a boot pressed hard against his cheek.

 

_Buzz._

 

“This isn’t over,” the kid hissed before running off into the night. He reached down to his slashed leg and felt his blood pumping through a tear in his jeans. He struggled to his feet and looked back at the jungle gym for Marco and Jean only to find swings creaking in the breeze. _Liars._ He leaned on his leg and pain shot all the way to his neck. He felt the bruise forming on his face as he limped out of the park. He checked his phone.

 

Pumpkin [1:17am]: Yeah, what’s up?

Pumpkin [1:18am]: Eren?

Eren [1:20am]: open your front door

 

Eren hobbled out of the park and rounded the corner. He could see Levi’s place up the street as the front light switched on. With each step, he could feel more blood pour from his leg. He grew lightheaded a few feet from the house. As he fell to his knees, he saw Levi run to him, still dressed from their date.

 

“Eren?!”

 

Levi tried to support Eren on his shoulder, but their height difference made it difficult. Eren feebly stood on his healthy leg. A weak whisper escaped his lips. “Hey, pumpkin.”

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Levi whispered as they pushed through the front door.

 

“N-Nothing,” Eren muttered as they struggled up the stairs and moved to the bathroom. Levi helped Eren onto the counter.  “Up, come on.” He took off Eren’s shoes and socks and blotted the cut with a damp paper towel.

 

“Ah! Shit!” Eren gasped.

 

“It’s still bleeding pretty bad.” Levi pulled a towel out of the closet. “Here, press down on it. I don’t care if it hurts, it’s more important that you stay awake than lose any more blood. I’ll be right back.”

 

Levi slipped out of the room and scurried to the kitchen. He flung open the refrigerator and pulled out orange juice. He unscrewed the cap and took a huge swig. Clutching the door, he took a few deep breaths. “It’s just blood…it’s just blood…it’s just blood….” He saw the crimson drops trail up from the door all the way to the bathroom. Snatching an ice pack from the freezer, he took another swig of juice and brought the bottle with him back to Eren.

 

“What the hell’s the juice for?” Eren asked through a wince.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“You’re really pale…”

 

“I’m fine,” Levi lied.

 

“What is it?” Eren pushed. Levi took another gulp and pressed the ice to Eren’s cheek. Eren recoiled as his face stung with the sudden cold.

 

“Stop moving or it’ll swell.” Levi looked into Eren’s eyes. “What happened?”

 

“Got into a little fight. It’s nothing.”

 

“You have a boot-print on your face.” He glanced down at the blood-soaked towel and removed it. “It looks like the bleeding slowed down a lot.” Levi gulped as he removed the towel from the wound. “Um, y-you’re gonna have to – ”

 

“Have to what?”

 

Levi pointed at Eren’s jeans and blushed. His pink cheeks were extraordinarily bright against his paler-than-usual face.

 

“Well, I have to keep this on my face, so…”

 

“You want _me_ to take them off?!” Levi choked.

 

“You’re gonna have to.” Eren smirked, as Levi turned redder. Levi took another deep breath and reached for Eren’s belt buckle. His hands trembled as he unlatched it. He could hear Eren laughing.

 

“What?” he snapped.

 

“You’re too cute.” He cupped Levi’s chin, pulled him close, and tenderly kissed him. When they parted, Eren said, “Here, keep the ice in place. I’ll take care of the pants, you awkward nerd.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Eren unbuttoned his jeans and shook them down around his hips. His boxers were tugged down a little, exposing a patch of hair at his pelvis. The jeans made their way past the underwear and exposed his olive thighs and knees. Levi took the leg opening and pulled off one.

 

“This might hurt,” he warned as he reached for the bloodied second leg.

 

“Go for it,” Eren said, clenching his eyes shut. Levi quickly ripped the pants off and Eren inhaled sharply as pain shot up his leg. His knuckles went white while he gripped the countertop.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he breathed as the pain dulled.

 

Levi surveyed the gash. The blood was dribbling out and dripped onto the tile floor. “Liquid stitches.”

 

“What?”

 

“My dad’s a doctor, so we keep these around. It’ll seal up the cut and help it heal.” He rummaged through the medicine cabinet and pulled out the liquid stitches. “But first,” he pulled out hydrogen peroxide and cotton swabs. The color drained from Eren’s face.

 

“Son of a bitch.”

 

***

 

“I never thought I’d see Eren Jaeger cry in my bathroom,” Levi joked, tossing him a pair of pajama shorts. He let them fall to his bare feet as he stood in front of Levi’s bookshelf in nothing but his boxers. “Are you gonna wear those?”

 

“You have a lotta books. Have you read them all?”

 

“M-Mostly, yeah.”

 

Eren picked up the shorts and tossed them back to Levi. “I don’t sleep in much.”

 

“Oh, o-okay. How’s your leg?” Levi motioned to Eren’s bandaged shin.

 

“Better. Thanks.”

 

“N-No problem. I’ll, um, take the floor then.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Okay, you take the floor then,” Levi said innocently.

 

Eren took Levi’s hand and ran his thumb across his knuckles. His other hand snaked around his neck. Levi shuddered as Eren’s lips lightly grazed across his own. Levi hands found Eren’s toned chest and abs as the two melted into a deep kiss. He slid his hands up and wrapped them around Eren’s neck while Eren pulled him in by the waist and held Levi tight. They broke apart after a few minutes.

 

“Sleep with me,” Eren whispered.

 

“Huh?!” Levi gasped, taken aback by Eren’s brazen request.

 

“Sleep. Not sex, you dork. But take this off, first.” He quickly lifted off Levi’s t-shirt, leaving him in nothing but shorts.

 

“O-Okay, then.” He crossed the room to the light switch as Eren climbed into the bed. Levi flipped the switch off and joined him. He felt Eren’s arms wrap around his body and warmth radiated through every inch of exposed skin. Levi shifted his feet and accidentally tapped the bandage. He felt Eren recoil.

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he apologized quickly turning over to face him. In the darkness, he was able to make out a smile on Eren’s face.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He kissed Levi on the forehead. “Relax.”

 

Levi nuzzled into Eren’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. After a few minutes, they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in school, so I'll be doing my best to get this updated as often as I can <3 thanks for all the love so far!


	6. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren wake up together in Levi's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter changed the rating >//>

The sun warmed Levi’s bare feet and hands which poked out from beneath the covers and dangled over the edge of the bed. The drone of the air conditioner attempted to mask the furious chirping from the birds nesting on the large tree outside his window. Levi’s slowly opened and clumsily rubbed his eyes. He turned over and found himself face-to-face with Eren. He’d forgotten that he spent the night. Levi delicately brushed Eren’s hair off of his forehead. The heel of his hand glanced against Eren’s nose, causing it to twitch. Still sleeping, Eren ran his hand across his own face. Levi stifled a giggle. Eren proceeded to roll onto his back as the thin sheet fell off of his torso. Levi turned light pink and looked away after noticing a rather impressive tent pitched in Eren’s boxers. _Oh shit_. “Uhm,” he whispered to himself before sitting up and tossing the sheet back over the lower half of Eren’s body. His eyes ran up from his hips to a light slice of skin across the olive torso, just below Eren’s chest. Absentmindedly, Levi traced it with his fingers. He could see the goosebumps racing from the scar across Eren’s entire upper body. Levi felt him shift beneath him.

 

“Wha – ” Eren rubbed his eyes. “Hey there, pumpkin,” he croaked, his voice saturated with sleep. “Good morning.”

 

“G-Good morning, I, I – um, sorry.”

 

“For what?” Eren took Levi’s pale forearm and pulled him in close. Their chests pressed up against each other. “Here, lay on me,” Eren whispered. He spread his legs and guided Levi’s so that he rested between them with his chin at Eren’s collarbones. He cupped Levi’s chin and planted a quick peck on his lips. “Now, why’re you sorry?”

 

“For waking you up like that.” Levi propped himself up with his arms across Eren’s chest. “Where’d you get the scar?”

 

“Bad break-up. Ancient history.”

 

He watched Levi turn red.

 

“What? You don’t like that I was with someone else? How cute – ”

 

“Uh, it’s not that, um…” Levi adjusted his positioning, but kept resting on Eren’s morning wood. “It’s kinda weird to-to, uh – ”

 

“Oh!” Eren turned a light pink. “Heh, sorry, you know, it’s the morning.”

 

“I-I know.”

 

“Obviously,” Eren commented as he felt Levi along his thigh.

 

Levi turned a deeper red. “Ah, I’m sorry! It’s – I – I can’t – ”

 

“Shh….” Eren flipped Levi onto his back. Levi gasped at the deft move and looked into Eren’s green eyes.

 

“What’re you – ?”

 

Eren silenced Levi’s question with a deep kiss. Levi felt himself twitch in his boxers as Eren entwined their fingers and slid their hands over Levi’s head. Eren ran his fingers down Levi’s arms and explored his chest and abdomen as Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck. He pulled him in tight. After a moment, Levi broke the kiss.

 

“Wait…”

 

Eren nuzzled into Levi’s neck. “What is it?” he breathed.

 

“I just,” Levi slid out from underneath Eren, “I just need to know something.”

 

Eren plopped down on his side and faced him. “Okay, shoot.”

 

Levi sat up and nervously wrung his fingers. “I-I was talking with H-Hanji, and, I mean, no wait, it doesn’t matter who I was talking to. I just, ah – ”

 

“Just spit it out, Levi.”

 

Levi’s stomach flipped. “A-Are we…Wh-what…um…What are we?”

 

Eren smiled. “What do you want us to be?”

 

“I-I don’t know. All I _do_ know is that I really like you.”

 

“I really like you, too.” Eren squeezed Levi’s hand.

 

“I-I’ve never done this before,” Levi admitted. “B-But, um – ”

 

“Levi,” Eren interrupted.

 

“Yeah?” he looked up with earnest eyes.

 

“Be my boyfriend?”

 

Levi’s eyes lit up and he flung himself onto Eren. He fervently kissed him, forcing him onto his back. Levi gripped Eren’s underarms and pulled him up so that they were sitting face-to-face with Levi on Eren’s lap.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Eren smiled between Levi’s intermittent kisses. Levi’s lips traveled from Eren’s mouth to his chin to his neck. Eren couldn’t help but start laughing, when suddenly the bedroom door opened.

 

“Pumpkin,” a woman’s voice rang out, “your father and I – oh!” Levi’s mother gasped, immobile.

 

A petrified Levi drained of color as he remained on his boyfriend’s lap. “Uh…”

 

She cleared her throat as she pulled the door back over and said, “Your father and I will be back later.”

 

“Bye. Love you!” Levi called after her.

 

The front door slammed shut and they were alone in the house. Levi fell backwards and smothered his face with a pillow.

 

“Well, I think I made a _great_ impression,” Eren deadpanned.

 

***

 

Levi [9:17am]: OH MY GOD THIS IS THE END

Hanji [9:19am]: What what what?

Levi [9:20am]: Get over here. NOW.

 

***

 

Armin crawled out of bed and checked his phone. No notifications. He sighed and surveyed himself in the mirror. The morning light trickled in through the blinds and reflected off of his blond hair. He ran his hand through the locks before pulling on a sweatshirt. He crept out of his room and inched towards Eren’s next door. His bare feet stuck to the cold linoleum. He knocked on the door lightly.

 

“Eren?”

 

No answer.

 

“Hey, you there?”

 

He opened the door to an empty room strewn with clothes. The bed was, expectedly, unmade and his dresser drawer was open. Armin pulled his phone from the sweater pocket and called Eren. The line rang a few times before going to voicemail.

 

“Yeah, it’s Jaeger. Leave one.”

 

Armin hung up before the beep and redialed. After the fourth ring, he heard the line connect.

 

“Armin, what’s good?”

 

He stifled a relieved sigh. “What’s good? Where the hell are you?”

 

“Hang on, hang on, it’s Armin,” Eren said to someone. “I’m at Levi’s. I got into it with someone at the park and got cut up a bit. Easier to come here.”

 

“Christ, Eren, and you couldn’t fuckin’ tell me? Does Mikasa know?”

 

“Nah, I didn’t say anything. Didn’t want you guys worrying.”

 

“A bit late for that now, don’t you think?” Armin said, traipsing down to the living room.

 

“I guess. Sorry – ”

 

“Damn right you’re sorry,” he snapped, cutting Eren off. “What the fuck’re you doing with that nerd anyway?”

 

“I told you, I needed a place to crash and he was closest?”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Armin. I really like him,” Eren’s voiced was hushed. “And he’s not just a nerd. He’s my boyfriend now, so stop being a little bitch and get with the program. Y’know, you’d like him if you met him. He likes all the same shit you do.”

 

“Like what. Really.”

 

“He has all these books on his shelf, uh, Hemingway, Coelho, a bunch of Shakespeare shit.”

 

“Watch what you’re calling shit. Besides, he’s in the AP Lit class. What’d you expect?”

 

“He’s also got the entire Harry Potter series and merch and some Lord of the Rings stuff and that whole Game of Thrones set.”

 

“He’s read _A Song of Ice and Fire_?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Eren, that’s – you know what? Never mind. Just get back here before Jean and Marco come snooping around for you.”

 

“Nope. You and Mikasa should come here and meet him. For real. Not like at Smith’s party.”

 

Armin snorted. “You’re insane.”

 

Mikasa came down the stairs in her shorts and tank. “Who’s insane?”

 

Armin covered the speaker. “It’s Eren. He’s at his _boyfriend’s_ and he says we should meet him.”

 

“Boyfriend? Oh! That Levi kid? Not a bad idea. I don’t know ‘im very well. Might not be half bad.”

 

Armin groaned.

 

“Sounds like you’re overruled, Armin,” Eren boasted.

 

“Shut up.” Armin hung up and tossed his phone onto the coffee table as he sunk into the couch. Mikasa took a few steps forward and raised her eyebrow at Armin.

 

“You can’t make me.”

 

“Wanna bet?”

 

***

 

“My parents are gonna kill me. Oh my god, that’s it. Everything’s over. They’ll throw me out. No more college. No more promising career. I might’s well pick out my box now. I can’t – ”

 

Eren put his phone down and grabbed Levi’s hand. He pulled him onto his lap and put his finger over Levi’s lips. “Relax. You’ll be fine.”

 

“UGH,” Levi groaned, sliding off Eren’s lap and into a heap on the hardwood floor. “You don’t know them.”

 

“Well, I _do_ know that I’m starving. Wanna eat?”

 

“I guess,” Levi said into the floor. Eren chuckled and scooped him up by his armpits and stood him up. Levi turned and faced Eren and found he was looking right at his mouth. He looked up, stood on his tiptoes and kissed him. “I’m not okay, but I’m more hungry than worried.”

 

“I’ll make us something then,” Eren decided.

 

“You cook?”

 

“I can throw down in the kitchen. It’s just me, Armin, and Mikasa, so one of us has to. Armin’s all microwaves and the last time Mikasa turned on the stove, she almost burned down the house.”

 

“Uh, okay then.”

 

Levi sat down at the table and watched Eren walk over to the refrigerator, clad only in his boxers. He opened the door and peered in as he ran his hands through his thick black hair. Levi could see the cold air hit his skin as goosebumps ran down his torso. Eren pulled out eggs, cheese, and bacon.

 

“What’re you gonna make?”

 

“Shh…you’ll see.” He shut the door. “Do me a favor, go to my music and shuffle the one playlist there?”

 

“Mhm,” Levi obliged. “What’s your passcode?”

 

“Don’t have one.”

 

Levi unlocked the phone and opened up the music. He flipped through the list of artists. Slipknot, Metallica, Nirvana, and Iron Maiden caught his eye. _Figured_. He went to playlists and found the one playlist there with a heart-eyes emoji. “Really? Heart-eyes?”

 

“Just play it, you nerd.”

 

Levi selected it and hit shuffle. The soft piano intro of Elton John’s “Your Song” filled the room. “I’m the nerd?” Levi shot. Eren glanced back and flashed a delicate smile before attending to the bacon heating on a frying pan.

 

_It’s a little bit funny…this feeling inside…_

 

Eren cracked three eggs into a bowl and whisked them together, deftly adding salt, pepper, and other seasonings that Levi noticed him quickly pull and replace from the pantry.

 

“I’m not one of those who can easily hide…” Eren sang along in a soft baritone. “I don’t have much money, but, boy, if I did, I’d buy a big house where we both could live…” He pulled the bacon out and poured the eggs into the pan. Their sizzling drowned out the music for a moment. Levi stood up and strolled over to Eren, who was getting into his cooking.

 

_If I were a sculptor…but then again, no…_

“Or a man who makes potions in a travelin’ show…I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do…” Levi whisper-sang along with the ballad. “My gift is my song and this one’s for you…”

 

Eren sprinkled cheese and laid the bacon into the quickly cooking eggs and folded it over into a big omelet. “And you can tell everybody…” Levi’s hands slipped around his waist. “…this is your song…”

 

Eren turned and faced Levi. “It may be quite simple, but…”

 

“…now that it’s done,” Levi finished as he stretched up and kissed Eren again, this time lingering. Eren pulled him in tight and slipped his tongue into Levi’s mouth.

 

_I hope you don’t mind…_

Levi ran his hands down Eren’s torso to the band of his boxers.

 

_I hope you don’t mind…_

 

Eren smiled as he reached for Levi’s underwear, his other hand switching off the stove.

 

_That I put down in words…_

Eren guided Levi’s hand under his boxers. Levi hesitated for a moment until Eren whispered between kisses, “It’s okay…”

 

_How wonderful life is, now you’re in the world…_

 

Levi gripped Eren’s length and slowly stroked, still beneath his underwear. He felt himself getting turned on more and more by the second and Eren could tell. He ran his fingers along the waistband of Levi’s shorts and tugged them down, exposing his erect dick. “Someone’s excited,” Eren breathed. Levi applied pressure to Eren and felt him buck forward.

 

“That makes two of us,” he replied in a low growl. Eren hadn’t seen Levi like this before. His timidity was slowly melting away, as if permission was all he needed. Levi flung Eren’s boxers down and the two stood naked in the kitchen, kissing and stroking each other as the song played in the background. The words became muffled, as they grew lost in each other, panting and moaning softly in between kisses. Eren ran his hands down Levi’s back and squeezed his ass. Levi replied by pulling him in and kissing him harder. Eren hitched Levi up and propped him on the counter.

 

“My parents’d kill me if they knew this is what I did when I was home.”

 

“Sh…” Eren kissed Levi’s lips. Then his chin. Then his collarbones. His chest. Nipples. Abdomen. With each kiss, Levi grew redder and redder. Eren glanced up just before he got to his target and saw Levi as red as the tomatoes behind him. “What is it?”

 

“I-I just never did this before, so I don’t know what’s – ah!”

 

Before he could finish the sentence, Eren ran his tongue up Levi’s shaft and kissed the head of his dick. “Just relax, pumpkin.” He took the head back into his mouth and began sucking, focusing on the tip at first and slowly making his way further down the length. Levi ran his hands through Eren’s hair and wrapped his legs around him. His toes curled involuntarily as Eren bobbed up and down, flooding Levi with new sensations. Levi began to moan louder and louder as Eren grew more vigorous with his blowjob, when the doorbell rang.

 

“I got here as fast as I could!” a familiar voice rang out as a fist banged on the door. Levi was jolted back to reality mid-moan as the realization that Hanji was at his front door hit him. Eren fiercely kissed Levi and said, “Just a bit longer…”

 

“I-I can’t…”

 

Eren kissed Levi’s neck. He giggled. “Stop, stop…we’ll continue later, I promise.” He slid off of the counter, tossed Eren his boxers, and began to pull on his own. Eren quickly swept Levi off of his feet and carried him in both arms back into his bedroom, leaving their clothes on the kitchen floor.

 

“What’re you doing?! Hanji’s waiting outside – ”

 

Eren laid Levi down on the bed and picked up where he left off, slowly taking all of Levi into his mouth and progressively getting faster and more intense. Levi let out a squeaky moan and clawed at the sheets on his bed. “Wait…”

 

Levi swung around so that he was positioned at Eren’s crotch, too. Eren quickly took Levi back into his mouth and Levi, after a moment of hesitation, sucked on the head of Eren’s dick. Unsure of what to do exactly, he tried to imitate what Eren was doing to him. He tensed his lips and tried to get all the way to the base. Eren suddenly bucked forward forcing his entire length into Levi’s mouth. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat and he stifled a gag, before continuing. He proceeded to use his hand to stroke while he continued to suck Eren off. He felt Eren moaning and, at the same time, felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. _Shit, this feels amazing_.

 

Levi heard the song change out in the dining room to another soft piano ballad, this one jogging a memory only a couple weeks old.

 

_Something always brings me back to you…It never takes too long…_

 

“L-Levi…You’re getting me close…”

 

_No matter what I say or do…_

“Me too…”

 

_I still feel you here, till the moment I’m gone…_

 

_You hold me without touch…_

“Ah, E-Eren – !”

 

_You keep me without chains._

 

Levi started bucking uncontrollably and felt himself cum right into Eren’s mouth.

 

_I’ve never wanted anything so much…than to drown in your love and not feel your rain…_

 

Eren began thrusting into Levi’s mouth.

 

_Set me free…_

“Levi…oh god – ”

 

_Leave me be…_

 

Levi felt Eren’s warm cum fill up his mouth. It was odd, but he did his best to swallow it like Eren did.

 

_I don’t wanna fall another moment into your gravity…_

 

He sat up and pulled Eren up, too. He kissed his boyfriend and nuzzled into his neck.

 

_Here I am and I’ll stand so tall, just the way I’m supposed to be…_

 

Eren kissed Levi’s head and held him close. Levi could hear Eren’s pounding heart gradually slow down.

 

_But you’re onto me…and all over me…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient with me! The semester has been a lot so far, but I'll be sure to update asap ^_^ I'm gonna try and stick to updating it every month at the latest :)
> 
> <3


	7. First Time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin, Mikasa, and Hanji join Eren and Levi at the house. There's a first time for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a couple months, but here's the next chapter! <3

Armin and Mikasa breezed down the town’s main road. The sunlight peeked out between the clouds and trickled through the vibrant green leaves of the trees. Armin rested his head on the passenger’s side window as Mikasa drove.

 

“Will you at least _pretend_ to be interested?” Mikasa shot.

 

Armin ignored her. He sighed and rolled the window down. “You know it’s been about almost a month since the party.”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

He let out another sigh. “You just don’t get it, do you?”

 

Mikasa pulled over into a parking lot of a Dunkin Donuts where middle-schoolers congregated sipping their obnoxiously large iced lattes. She threw the car in park and faced Armin.

 

“Then why don’t you tell me,” she demanded.

 

Armin sunk into the seat and pushed his golden hair out of his face, remaining silent.

 

“From what I’ve seen and heard about him, you and Levi would get along really well. He’s smart and well read.” She paused. “I think you’re jealous.”

 

“Excuse me?” Armin snapped.

 

“Think about it. You’re both promising candidates for colleges, but you’re only going with financial aid and no one wants to deal with that crap. He’s probably got money and you wish you could be him.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Don’t whatever me – ”

 

“That’s not what it’s about!” Armin seethed. “It’s not about fucking college! It’s not about being smart or anything like that! It’s about – It’s – ”

 

“It’s about Eren, isn’t it?”

 

Tears formed in Armin’s eyes. “You and Eren are my only real friends. I can deal with Kirschtein and all the people we see here and there. But you two are my family. And now I’m losing one of you.”

 

Mikasa sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder. “You’re not losing him.”

 

Armin quickly wiped his face. “You don't know that,” he quivered.

 

“Look at me.” Mikasa cupped his chin and met his eyes. “You and me are the two most important people in Eren’s life.” Armin opened his mouth to speak but Mikasa cut him off. “Let me finish. I don’t like him hanging around a goodie goodie like Levi either. It’s risky for him. Easy way to get turned in. But have you _seen_ him lately? I’ve never seen Eren happier. You can’t tell me you didn’t notice.”

 

Armin bit his lip. “I guess.”

 

“No one said you had to be friends with him. No one said you had to even like him. But for Eren’s sake, just go with it. It’s gonna be _fine_.”

 

Armin shook his chin away from Mikasa’s grip. “Just drive.”

 

“Atta boy.”

 

***

 

Hanji heaved a sigh that echoed throughout the neighborhood. “It’s been a half hour. That’s it, I’m goin’ in.” She scurried down the front steps to Levi’s house and swung around to the gate to the backyard. “Dammit. I forgot the combination.” She knocked the lock aside and looked at the fence. Tugging at the links, she tested to see how sturdy it was. _Alright, back in business._ Anchoring her beat up Converse in the chain link fence, Hanji scaled the fence and swung herself up over the bar. Just as she managed to get one leg over, she felt her other shoe snag on a loose link. _Shit! Okay, just slowly…_. She leaned back and attempted to slide the link out of her shoe. _Almost…Got it!_ As the link came out, her weight threw her over the fence and she landed on the grass with a thud. “Ow…”

 

A car screeched to a halt in front of the house. Hanji jerked her head around and scampered to her feet. _Who the hell?_ She gawked as a blond-haired boy and jet-black-haired girl emerged from the vehicle. _Isn’t that…_ Hanji could hear their conversation.

 

“If you don’t stop singing that song, I swear – ”

 

“What’re you gonna do?” Armin said with a hair flip. “That’s right, nothing.” He continued singing. “ _Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders! I should be wiser and realize that I got – !”_

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. Armin raced over next to her and continued in her ear. “ _One less problem without you, I got one less problem without you_ ,” he gripped her shoulders and leaned in, “ _I got one less problem without you –_ ”

 

Hanji blurted out from behind the gate. “I GOT ONE LESS, ONE LESS PROBLEM!” She grinned from ear to ear as Mikasa and Armin stopped in their tracks. “But, as you can see, I have a slight problem.”

 

The two jogged over to the fence.

 

“You’re Hanji, right? Hanji Zoe?” Armin asked.

 

“You’ve got some dirt action all over your jeans,” Mikasa added.

 

Hanji looked down and realized how dirty she was after tumbling over the fence. She forcefully swept away the dirt and replied, “Yeah, I’m Hanji – Levi’s friend.”

 

“What happened?” Armin pushed.

 

“Well, I’ve been waiting out here for like a half hour and nothing. I rang the bell a couple times but they didn’t answer.”

 

“Are you sure they’re in there?” Armin glanced over to Mikasa who was glaring intently at the house.

 

“Yeah, Levi told me to come over. Something urgent. Couldn’t be that bad if he’s making me wait this long.”

 

Mikasa squinted her eyes and whispered, “Only one thing would be prioritized over a friend.”

 

Armin and Hanji exchanged a wide-eyed look and simultaneously mouthed “No way.”

 

The front door unlocked and creaked open. Levi poked his head out. “Hanji?”

 

“Down here, you sex animal!”

 

Levi’s face went from white to beat red. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. What’re you doing over the fence? And, ugh, you’re filthy.”

 

“I was waiting for, like, ever. I was gonna try and break into your room like I used to, but I forgot the combo to the gate and I climbed over the fence, but fell. But it’s a good thing I didn’t do this sooner, huh?” She suggestively raised and lowered her eyebrows.

 

Levi sighed. “You’re an idiot. 10-48-45. Hey, Mikasa. Armin. Nice to see you guys again. Come on in.”

 

***

 

In the dining room, Mikasa and Armin sat across from Levi and Eren. Hanji sat at the head of the table, tapping her fingers against the vinyl tablecloth as awkward silence hung in the air. Eren’s hand inched up Levi’s thigh, which Levi quickly swept away, shooting him a glare. Armin spun his phone on the table, uncomfortably locking and unlocking it, watching the time, and checking his messages. Mikasa sat in silence, unmoving, eyes trained on Levi. Levi could feel her looking at him.

 

“S-So, um,” Levi began, “what brings you guys here?”

 

Mikasa and Armin exchanged a look. “Eren invited us to meet you,” Mikasa quipped. “Didn’t he tell you?”

 

“I didn’t mean right _now_ ,” Eren grumbled.

 

Armin shrugged and turned his attention to his phone.

 

“Well Levi told me to come over,” Hanji interjected.

 

Eren looked over to Levi. “Why?”

 

“Why?” Levi hissed. “Maybe because my parents walked in on – you know.”

 

Armin’s head jerked up from his phone and his eyes fixed on Eren. Mikasa turned bright red and Hanji buried her face in her hands. Eren shifted uncomfortably. Levi crossed his arms and stared at the table as silence fell over the room once more. Cars passed by down the suburban road as the warm summer breeze wafted through the open windows. Napkins scattered across the table. No one moved. After ten minutes of silence, Eren’s phone violently buzzed. He snatched it off the table and let out a groan.

 

“Who is it?” Mikasa barely whispered.

 

“Kirschtein.”

 

Levi quickly glanced at Eren.

 

“Better answer it,” Armin suggested flatly.

 

“Be right back.” Eren pecked Levi’s cheek and went back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Oh man, you’re in _deep_ ,” Mikasa commented.

 

Levi raised his brow. “Huh?”

 

She nudged Armin. “Look how pink he is just from that little kiss on the cheek.”

 

Armin stayed silent, trained on a game on his phone. Silence, once again, fell over the four, broken only by the sound of Eren pacing. Hanji tapped her fingers against the table.

 

“So…how’s everyone’s summer been?”

 

All three shrugged in unison. Hanji sighed and plopped her head onto the table.

 

***

 

“So you wanna tell me what the hell that was last night?” Eren demanded into his phone, pacing Levi’s room.

 

“Nothin’ but a test,” Jean nonchalantly explained. A muffled voice could be heard, to which Jean replied. “Shh, I’m gettin’ there.”

 

“Getting where?”

 

“Look, Marco wanted to make sure you got what it takes to defend the park and even though you got a little cut up, you still passed his inspection. I mean I don’t get it, but whatever.”

 

“What do you mean inspection?” Eren hissed. “You _planned_ that?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“And you just took off. You and Marco. Cool. Totally not a dick move.”

 

“Calm down, Jaeger. We wanna give you the good stuff. Meet us behind the high school tonight.”

 

“What’m I getting?”

 

Jean sighed. “You really don’t give up. We got a new supply of oxy and that shit’ll make us a _ton_.”

 

“Oxy?” Eren exhaled hard. “That’s some serious stuff. Where’d you get it?”

 

“You ask too much. Just meet us there.”

 

The call ended and Eren went to stuff his phone in his pocket. A text came through. _Kirschtein again?_

 

Kirschtein [12:09pm]: one more thing. check your pocket. there’s a sample there. yours to try. consider it your welcome kit.

 

Eren dug around in his pockets and found a small plastic bag, half the size of a dime. Inside was a single, circular, blue pill with an 80 on it. He slid it back into his pocket and sat down on the bed. The breeze wafted in the open windows. Books on the desk fluttered open and settled on a page for a split second before summer turned the page again. He stood back up and felt a twinge in his shin. Ignoring it, Eren walked to the desk and sifted through the books. _AP Calculus_ , _Introductory Human Biology,_ and _Psychology: a Comprehensive Introduction_ were stacked on the center of the desk. He noticed a sticker on the spine: “Property of SHS Library.”

 

“Nerd,” he whispered.

 

“Who’s a nerd?”

 

“Jesus Christ!” Eren gasped, “Levi, what the fuck?”

 

“What, so I snatched a couple books from the school library.”

 

“Still a nerd.”

 

Levi raised his eyebrow at Eren. Eren shifted his weight.

 

“How’s your leg?”

 

“Kinda hurts a little. But not that bad. Thanks again for last night.”

 

“Sure.” He watched as Eren avoided eye contact and stared at the ground, silent. “Is everything alright? You’re acting weird.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Eren, I can tell you’re not – ”

 

“ _I’m fine,_ ” he snapped. “You don’t know me. Just stop.”

 

Levi took a step back and crossed his arms. “We knew each other pretty well not too long ago,” he said, his voice dropping to a whisper.

 

Eren sighed and leaned against the desk, burying his face in his hands. “Sorry.”

 

“Did something happen with Jean on the phone?”

 

 

“Eren.”

 

 

“ _Eren._ Stop being a shitty little brat and talk to me. I’m your fucking boyfriend, right?”

 

Eren glanced over, surprised by Levi’s candor. “Yeah.”

 

“Then act like it, dammit. What’s wrong?”

 

Eren extended his hand to Levi. “C’mere.”

 

Levi reached out and took it, his fair skin bright against Eren’s rich olive. Levi felt his stomach flutter as Eren gripped his hand and pulled him in. He rested his hands against Eren’s chest. Eren kissed his nose.

 

“Talk to me,” Levi whispered.

 

Eren took a deep breath. “It’s about last night. Jean and Marco set it up.”

 

“Jean and Marco…? Were you selling?”

 

“Not exactly. They wanted me to defend my ‘territory’ and tested me. Apparently I passed.”

 

“Eren, are there drugs in my house right now?”

 

Eren was quiet. Levi pushed away.

 

“What do you have, Eren.”

 

“I didn’t even realize I had it. They must’ve slipped it in while we were talking before I went after the guy. I wouldn’t bring anything here on purpose. I swear. I might not be as smart as you, but I’m not an idiot.”

 

“Answer my question.”

 

“It’s one pill. They want me to start selling oxy and I’m supposed to get a supply tonight. This,” he pulled the pill out of his pocket again, “is for me to ‘try.’ Jean called it a welcome kit.”

 

Levi took the pill and surveyed it. “Are you gonna take it?”

 

Eren shrugged. “It’s a free pill. Goes for a lot.”

 

Levi let silence hang for a moment as he considered the group currently in his house. “I think that all five of us should hang out today.”

 

“Uh,” Eren stuttered, taken back by the change of subject, “o-okay?”

 

“But it’s been absolutely awful just sitting out there,” Levi explained.

 

“And yet you still wanna hang out all together.”

 

Levi opened the bag and placed the pill in the palm of his hand. He cleared his throat nervously. “W-We can make it more, um, interesting.”

 

“You’re serious?” Eren gaped.

           

“I mean, uh, why not? Reminds me a bit of Erwin’s party, don’t you think?”

 

Eren chuckled and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist. “I guess so.” He kissed Levi’s forehead. “You sure you wanna do this, though? I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You haven’t really done anything before. This shit’s strong.”

 

“I-I know.”

 

“But why do you wanna do it?”

 

Levi took a deep breath, pushed up onto his tiptoes, and lightly kissed Eren’s lips. “Just trust me. It’ll be fine.”

 

“I do trust you, it’s just…I don’t know. You should be able to tell me this kinda stuff, right? That’s what boyfriends do?”

 

Levi sighed into Eren’s chest. “I opened _that_ door, huh?”

 

“Kinda.”

 

Levi paused. “Look,” he began, “three years of high school have been nothing but a race to get to college. And not just college. A top university. And I’m the only child. One son. This is where I keep the family name going and make my parents proud and, well, notice me.”

 

“I’m sure they notice you, _pumpkin_.”

 

Levi cracked a half-hearted smile. “It doesn’t feel that way. So it’s pressure for my future, pressure in this house…I just want to know what it’s like to be…numb. To-to not _feel_ that crap.”

 

Eren leaned down and rested his forehead on Levi’s. His finger traced Levi’s cheek, chin, and traveled down his neck to the chain from which his key hung. Eren peered into his steel gray eyes. “So you steal books from the school library, huh?”

 

“Shut up,” Levi said, pushing away. “Are we gonna do this or not?”

 

“So pushy. Little Levi’s itchin’ to try oxy.”

 

“Will you be quiet, you idiot? And don’t call me that. So, um, how do you take it anyway?”

 

“You’ve gotta crush the outer shell for the full effects apparently, but let’s not get too adventurous. I’m surprised this is happening in the first place, so yeah. I guess we’re gonna have to cut it in half.”

 

Eren found his sweater from last night and pulled out the switchblade. He placed the pill carefully on the desk and, after wiping the blade, proceeded to cut the pill in two. “Oops. Left a slice in the desk. Sorry.”

 

Levi shrugged. “So now what?”

 

“What else? We knock ‘em back. Just promise me you’ll tell me if you don’t like what you’re feeling?”

 

Levi leaned back into Eren and lightly kissed his lips. “It’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to keep updating :) Thanks for the love! <3


End file.
